The Light of the Storm
by Helltanz98
Summary: 16 years after Naruto's exile, the balance of power has shifted, and a new Great Shinobi war looms on the horizion. Au expect charater death. The first nine chapters have not been rewritten, obviously AU.
1. Chapter 1

-scene break-

Two men stood on a bridge, besides them two corpses. The two dead men were chunin from the village hidden in the clouds. One of the living men was jonin of the hidden village of the leaf, an instructor of a genin team, and a Hyuga. His proud bloodline's iconic white pupiless eyes were charged with chakra. The other man wore an all encompassing red coat.

The leaf jonin's name was Hyuga Neji, and this was not the first time his genin team had disobeyed one of his orders, but it might be the last. "It has been a long time."

"It has." The red man stated.

Neji tightened his stance, "The Uchiha... Sasuke came home a couple of weeks ago. I didn't know if you had heard. I thought you were in the east."

"I will be returning to the land of water." The other man remarked. For a moment they were standing there on the bridge. It had been build half a dozen years ago to symbolize hope, to bring economic freedom from a corporate magnate who'd been oppressing the land of wave. It had been here that Genin Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi had begun their legend. It was here that that meteoric rise had begun, and come crashing down a few years after it had begun.

The Hyuga focused on the man's face, "This is good bye... may I see them one last time."

"Of course," The red man's eyes bled into red as well. In each eye were three tomoe... a fully formed sharingan. "Good bye... my friend." The Hyuga lashed outward his arm laced with chakra in the most potent jyuken strike he could muster. Fabric tore, and flesh burned tainting the air with and acrid smell. Hyuga Neji stumbled, but didn't fall. His attack had torn part of the red coat, and though it didn't show well ruptured blood vessels beneath it. It was a good strike, but unfortunately not good enough.

The red man's own strike paid no heed to the injury. To the swelling blood staining the surface of his skin underneath his clothes. All that mattered was the lighting covering his hand as he dug it into Neji's chest. This man was the Red Storm, and this was the man who'd kiled the Tsuchikage with his host of ninja. Unlike that massacre that Sarutobi Asuma had witnessed there was no field of blood only the hint of ionized air.

"They're..." Neji's hand fell as he reached, "Mangekyo ..." It was his last word, as the red eyes bled red blood onto the red cloaked man's face. Hyuga's Neji's curse seal activated sending a surge of chakra through his skull thereby destroying any chance of recovering any of Neji's memories.

Like the face of the man who was called the Red Storm. "Safe," He commented. He was the man who could be called the shadow of lightning... if he chose to use such a title. Genin were beneath the notice of any Kage. For all the horror stories the Village of Stone told of red cloaked monsters he didn't shove children into a swarm of blades.

-scene break-

Sarutobi Hiruzen had been dead and buried for a long time, but through hardship the great tree of the hidden leaf had prospered... for the most part, even through mistakes which could have been helped. Tsunade, the Fifth ninja to bear the title Hokage, looked out over the village of hidden leaf. There had been good, and bad throughout hte intervening years. Overall people would generally say that for Konoha they had grown stronger, but that had been the only option in the wake of Orochimaru's attack that had claimed her teacher's life. Still the bloodshed of the last deace had brought an end to peace. It had lasted longer than the great Shinobi wars, and had been so localized that they were almost individual conflicts, which was why it had taken so long to gain the attention of the village council, and the lord of Fire country.

The end of the threat posed by the Akatsuki had given way to other challenges. Konoha's focus had turned inward, been focused inward for nearly a decade. Uchiha Sasuke had been back for that long, and still the Uchiha was just an individual amongst many.

"Do you understand your mission?" She asked, the assembled ANBU black ops team voiced their affirmative in unison. To dare to cross the border of a rival nation was something Shinobi did time and again, but this was something more. A decade was a very long time, and to the north of the land of Fire a new power had been rising.

Money was a powerful motivator, and it played a powerful role in convincing the daimyo, and the council that something needed to be done. The team filed out of the office, and departed the tower complex that had grown significantly in the intervening years. They were the best 4 man team Konoha had had in years. The best 1st Special Forces Division could offer. They were team 4 from the death dealers who made up 1st Batallion.  
Uchiha Sasuke and his compatriots, minus one, ended up spending their last night in Konoha at an operator's bar that had gotten started not long after the Chunin Invasion. "Lightning country is pretty big," Tenzo remarked taking a drink. He was the oldest member of the squad. "We don't really hear much out of them these days. They say the red storm was originally a ninja from Kumo, far as we can guess he probably organized the coup over several years."

"I'm more interested in the fact the bingo book says he killed six of the Akatsuki," Sasuke interjected as he waited impatiently for his drink, "He could be a jinchurii..." Like Naruto... who was probably down south. Sasuke refused to believe that the blond could have gotten himself killed without it being heard about... no the Uchiha was willing to bet the goofball was down south in Wind country. Not that he had proof the Kazekage was sheltering the blond, just a strong hunch. It was 'what his gut' told him. Especially since that had been the last place Uzumaki Naruto had been seen alive, but that had been before the Akatsuki had been destroyed.

"Jinchurii are troublesome," Shikamaru said inviting himself to sit down at the table, "So who are we talking about?"

-scene break-

... Arashi... the word that meant storm. Teikoku meaning empire. Both words were accurate. More than a decade now since the maps had begun to change. The Akatsuki were no more. He was nearly thirty now, but all that remained was the red storm. The ninja of Konoha had been easy to catch it had been a great disappointment to his Raigeki. The ninja apart of his 5th Special Warfare Regiment had expected more of a challenge from their Leaf Counterparts.

The trade between east and west had made the land of Lightning rich. The taxes he collected, the goods his merchants sold on his behalf, and the missions his ninja completed flowed into his coffers and with that money he had rebuilt the lands he owned. Legends said that thousands of years ago in the place where the hidden village of cloud would one day be founded a great battle occured. It was said that the ten tailed dragon had laid waste to the range of mountains that had once stood. It was in this strategic place, this ideal building ground that Kumo would be founded at.

Perhaps the legend was true, perhaps that ten tailed monstrosity had done this thing... or perhaps another of the taild beasts. It didn't have to be the Jubi no Ryu. When he ended the civil war after the chaos caused by the Akatsuki the village had been nearly as much of a mess as the Land of Water. Today though after years of building Kumo, and all of Kaminari was thriving again. Fed by the money he had taken from the Akatsuki, and trade, and missions, and taxes the land had grown fat. After Kumo became prosperous prominent castles and walls were built. In total nine Castles were around the village. Four lay on the inside each guarding one of the cities gates. Another four more lay outside the city built on the site of older Samurai castles, which had been tasked with guarding the mountain passes. It was however in the center of the mountain rising high in the sky stood the newest construction. Kaminari's central adminstrative hub, from whence his power radiated to the most distant reaches of his territory. It was from his office here he could order his ninja to strike against any foe. Kumo was no longer a village of ninja, and the Leaf had taken that foolishly at face value. They had done so well getting over the border, and then they had so arrogantly tossed it away so close to their goal... then again they had come with a Hyuga of all clans of ninja.

Known as the sword of the pheonix, but simply shortened simply to Suzaku the militant arm of his internal security had picked up on that mistake quickly. It was a stupid oversight on Konoha's part sending an assault assination team rather than pure information gathering. It was precisely those kind of beauracratic oversights that got elites killed.

"Of the adult Uchiha, no of all the matured Sharingan I know of I am surprised you have yet to awaken your Mangekyo, Uchiha Sasuke." The man in red sounded tired, but more than that spoke in such a way Sasuke's fists clenched... only him and Itachi remained... and there was no assurance that Itachi was even really alive either.

There was also the issue of not properly vetting said elites for personal interests in a mission. A personal vendetta could compromise a mission. Hyuga Hanabi's first strike only killed his hat, though, and the following strikes of her loudly proclaimed 'Hakke Rokujoyonshu'.

The narrow arcs of electricity rippled from his hands. It had taken years to develop the affinity but it had become a staple. Of course his weakest affinity remained water, but a kage should at least have some level of mastery of the element his village was named for...

Sasuke counted six rings, but that couldn't be right ... "Naruto, I thought you'd be down south." He stopped... no it made sense in a fucked up way... maybe not the whole red storm thing, but what had once been Snow was a part of this 'empire of storms'. If Naruto wasn't in the land of wind then the land of spring made sense. His Sharingan burned to life, and found itself confronting another set of fully matured swirling tomoe in his teammates eyes. His own tomoe slowed, "Wait what the hell is this," He flared his chakra in hopes of dispelling a genjutsu, "Sharingan?" Naruto's eyes mutated again warping into what could only be some form of Mangekyo state. He needed it, Sasuke alone was pretty resistant, almost immune even, to Genjutsu, and his two other team mates the root boy and the mokuton user were even more experienced. Genjutsu had always been his weak spot in the three.

-scene break-

For Uchiha Sasuke he'd wanted to go right back across the border, but he didn't have a choice. They had to go back to the village, and report all of this. So they went home, and reported everything to the stunned listeners.

Hiashi Hyuga crossed his arms, "Impossible it is well known that the Red Storm killed Neji, I see no reason to believe the Uzumaki boy would kill his best friend even years after his exile."

"Naruto possess the Mangekyo," Sasuke voiced quietly, and Neji had died on the Great Naruto bridge in the land of Wave.

The Hyuga clan head sneered, "That says nothing. Nothing precludes the Uzumaki boy from being some Uchiha bastard."

"Enough," Tsunade snapped at the assembled shinobi, retired ninja, and councilors, who were all embroiled in their own chittering conversations. "The possession of the sharigan is disconcerting yes, but we have more pressing issues. A grim silence fell about the room, and slowly the most influential of Konoha considered their opinions and their options. The red storm hadnt' taken to the battlefield any more often than any of other village leaders in the last few years. The only reason they'd even known his side had won the war, because of all the bloodshed that had come after it, and the annexations.

If not for political difficulties in the land of Fire during that time, but that had been everywhere during that point. "You may leave Uchiha," Homura remarked. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and went directly to the nearest bar to consider the past

"Hey look who showed up, hows it going you bastard?" Kiba sloshed his sake over Sasuke's shirt as he thumbed in on the shoulder, "Heard you got put to sleep, so much for Uchiha-"

"He had the Sharingan," Let them assume it was Itachi, the last thing he wanted to do was tell these people he'd run into Naruto until he knew the whole story. There was something more going on here, there had to be something more going on. Sasuke made his way to the bar and ordered something tall and strong. Kakashi would be by soon, and if he couldn't answer his questions then well... maybe Gaara could... if he couldn't well he'd come to that road when it came to that...

The Inuzuka's face split into an even wider grin, "well fuck thats good for you then right? We all thought he fucking bought it when that son of bitch killed those Akatsuki bastards. I mean you know Naruto took Sasori out when they attacked Hidden Sand, but you know six S class kills is pretty fucking impressive. Hey barkeep!" Kiba gestured at his glass, "Get me another one."

Sasuke sipped his drink... god damn it Kakashi don't pick now of all times to start being late to come to the bar. He looked around, yeah... when the word got out this was going to be a mess. Hell most the bars were gonna be a mess. Konoha today had a population of about one hundred twenty thousand, naturally not all of those were ninja. Shikamaru wasn't here, but Tenten and Hinata but when this got about Naruto they'd probably be as much of a pain in the ass as Kiba was being. As it was Hinata would be amongst the first to know seeing as Hanabi was her sister.

"Hello Sasuke,"

"Sensei, we need to talk. Not here." Sasuke stared up at his teacher. Kakashi was still skinny as a rail, where both he and Naruto had broadened up over the years.

-scene break-


	2. Chapter 2 War Plans

-scene break-

Gaara of the bloody desert looked over his village. The envoy had arrived from Konoha exhausted and dehydrated from his trip through the dry lands. He had expected this sudden messenger to be something about the village of hidden Sound after all Orochimaru was hardly someone to be ignored, instead... "You mean to tell me that Naruto is still alive." There were times he had considered it, but it had seemed wishful thinking.  
"You believed he was dead?"

"I believed his chances of survival were not good when the Kyubi was destroyed," Gaara commented, "The Akatsuki were likely to be a very formidable threat. Their leadership were powerful." Naruto had avoided coming to Suna to prevent any political problems, especially once the hidden village of stone had started sending assassins. That was why Nauto hadn't stayed in the village of hidden sand despite the invitation. So instead he'd gone on the run for years, and the last time Naruto and Gaara had seen each other was an encounter with the Akatsuki. Gaara hadn't been there when the Kyubi had died, but he had felt the energy. It hadn't been a tremendous leap in logic to assume Naruto had died in battle against the Akatsuki. Naruto had spent his exile fighting them, and when the Akatsuki had been destroyed it seemed that everything was better off.

Unlike the other great villages Gaara had managed to keep hidden sand largely normal during the turmoil following the Akatsuki's destruction. Even that hadn't been easy, and the dynastic troubles of the nearby nations had effected even Wind country. It had helped though that the Daimyo his father during his tenure as Kazekage was long dead, and his successor was vastly more amenable to the interests of Hidden Sand, which was good because otherwise Gaara would probably have killed him, and that would have been bad for everyone. It was definitely the kind of thing you didn't want to do when the continent was already a mess of political violence.

Gaara crossed his arms. "and what does the Hokage have to say about all of this?"

"Did you know Naruto Uzumaki posseses the Kekai Genkai Sharingan?"

"The bloodline of the Uchiha clan?" Gaara asked rhetorically, "I did not." Naruto was an orphan and the Uchiha prior to their destruction had been a vast clan in Konoha. In theory it was possible, though admittedly two Uchiha on a team with 'Sharingan Kakashi' seemed a bit more like conspiracy, "Is it possible that the Third Hokage may have known something?"

"If he did Sandaime-sama must have taken it too his grave." The special jonin responded, "There isn't anything you could say that could shed some light."  
"The lands claimed by the Arashi are distant to my village, Hidden Sand is much closer to Konoha than it is to the land of Wave. Spring and Water are even further from us." He remarked taking a seat behind his desk. He could understand this line of questioning though. Naruto had been his friend even distant as they had to be during his, Naruto's, exile from hidden leaf. "I can think of nothing that could be of use as I am seemingly less informed than you." That wasn't the thing a ninja ussually liked to admit, much less the leader of a ninja village. Perhaps he needed to have a long overdue talk with Uchiha Sasuke, "I should think this kind of development warrants a face to face summit with the hokage. After all we are allied together."

-scene break-

"I don't know if you remember, but there is reason he's called the red storm." Asuma remarked, "I mean they call the Kazekage the bloody desert for a reason."

The other jonin nodded, "yeah but are you seriously saying you believe this shit about Naruto having the Sharingan, and being the red storm. It just seems a bit much. You were there when he got the nickname he killed the fucking Tsuchikage at what eighteen?"

"Something like that, thats not the point." Asuma waved Kakashi over. The last week had been a nightmare of speculation, rampant paranoia, and general stupidity. "Kakashi come on, Uchiha didn't tag along with you today?" He asked not seeing Sasuke in tow.

The 'one eyed' jonin shook his head, "He'll be along." It'd been a week since Sasuke had confronted him... not that he'd been able to tell Konoha's last Uchiha much of anything. Like most people he'd figured Naruto had retired to some cozy village down south in the land of wind, maybe a beach town down that way and that Gaara had been keeping him hidden. It had basically been the theory everyone had considerd the most likely scenario. The village council wouldn't have even cared at that point, even at the time Naruto had killed those two Akatsuki in Suna the council had been willing to admit it had been a mistake. That had been even including the fact Naruto had used summoned foxes to deal with the problem. The problem was that had really been Naruto's only major appearance in public since he'd been exiled. Looking for fox summons had also turned up nothing, which was weird it almost seemed like Naruto had stopped using summons all together a few years into his exile. It wasn't generally the kind of thing high level shinobi did. "So what do you think happened?"

"With Naruto, Tsunade's talking about undiagnosed PTSD from the invasion maybe or some other event that happened during his exile." A lot of ninja tended to just loose it without help. "I mean he would be the first one to go off the end, it'd explain him disappearing like he did." Kakashi's father the 'white fang' had died under conditions that oculd be described as directly resultant from untreated psychological trauma, so he understood. "The third died during the invasion, Sasuke put a chidori through Naruto's chest," And that wasn't even considering that their first mission to wave could have had an effect. It was just these kind of concerns why genin weren't supposed to be assigned missions other than D and C rank.

Sasuke had considered all of these, but Naruto hadn't struck him as crazy when he'd seen them. It didn't answer the something more he was looking for. "Hey sensei, Asuma-san." Sasuke nodded to the other jonin, he didn't know. They looked a bit sheepish about the chidori comment at least, but it was true, even Sasuke was willing to admit that, "Is the hokage serious about the psych thing."

"Sasuke no offense Uchiha do have a long history of mental breakdowns, the Sharingan does put a lot of strain on the user." Kakashi commented, "Then again we've never had an Uchiha as village leader... much less whatever position Naruto is supposed to hold. I hate to say it though but we've got bigger issues at the moment."

For the services they provided ninja villages got leeway from the centralized governments. The great villages got even more leeway. It helped that political infighting within the daimyo's court helped nip any micromanaging attempts in the bud. This was the way it'd been for centuries ninja traded their services in exchange for varying degrees of political autonomy. A long time ago the Samurai, the actual ones not the peasant levies, had been feared as monsters on the battlefield. They harnessed chakra in much the way of battlefield ninjutsu, and those traditions weren't extinct, just vastly atrophied for the most part. Most of the upper class samurai were content to take up more cultured pursuits and look towards collecting taxes from the lands they had gained. The daimyo of the country still had say, and most of them didn't want a major war. The problem was that Stone really seemed like wanted a war, and from some of the rumors they were willing to ally with Orochimaru if need be to make it happen.

-scene break-

The Red Storm sat before the seven division heads of his internal security force. His distant cousin bearing the Suzaku ring he had worn for nearly twenty years now. Uchiha Itachi was many things and amongst them an infamous man. The destruction of the Akatsuki had given him a second chance at life, both figuratively and litterally.

Most of the biju were destroyed, perhaps they would reincarnate perhaps not. It wasn't really something he could attest to in a professional capacity. In either case it drailed the plan to use their power for anything. Not that Naruto had planned to, so they'd ended up going North, and getting caught up in the great politics mix up. That had been before all of this. Getting involved in the civil war had just been a means of getting fed back then. Now the whole world seemed different, and yet still pretty much like the one he'd grown up in. Stone was growing stronger, which was really their only option after loosing a Kage. Still Itachi would never have expected to foudn a new Uchiha clan in Kaminari of all countries.

Nowadays food wasn't scarce, even as far off as Water country... then again ending most of the political troubles had helped stabilize trade in the region. It would still take time for the land of water to recover demographically, but in 20 years they be more likely culturally assimiliated, outside of some cuisine choices, into norms more inline with Kaminari. That wasn't to say Kaminari hadn't changed from all the war and conquest either. Naruto's penchant for trade brought in plenty of imports into the country including ideas. "Konoha's reaction will be unfortunate," Itachi commented, for the better part of the decade they'd kept intruders out... or more like most people had been too busy with their own problems to bother trying too hard. "This is probably their first attempt, or at least the village's attempt, to enter Kumo, but it is unlikely to be the last."  
"I agree," Naruto commented. They'd been lucky mostly because of the doves in the council, and the general lack of competing interests. "Hidden Leaf will try again, and again." Lightning and Fire shared a small land border, but the lands claimed by Orochimaru bordered both far more, and Sound and Leaf competed a lot more.

In particular since the Sage of Snakes was the dictator of the lands of Sound he had no civilian oversight for the lands he claimed. It wasn't unreasonable to assume that Earth and Sound would make grabs of land in the west to consolidate their territories before advancing against old enemies... consolidate yes that was what everyone had done in the chaotic years. People were building anew, and rebuilding. He could only begin to imagine what the map would like in fifty years. Maybe all the lands gains would come crashing down and new countries would arise from a civil war.

Itachi too considered the map in front of them. Stone to the far west, Sound between Stone and them, Sand to the far south, and Fire between them and Sand. It would be the unfortunate land locked countries between Stone, and Leaf's respective nations that would pay the price when a war broke out. "Tsuchi had been going through mobilization for eighteen months. Genin classes have stepping up practice," Large scale unit drills, enhanced survival training, evasion, and everything else that ninjas covered before they went to war. Covering it with genins meant you were ussually doing it with your upper level ninja as well. "Their allies are probably doing the same thing." Iwagakure was a lot more transparent than Oto was though. If Iwa was preparing for war then hidden Sound probably was as well. It was just harder to know for sure. "We don't know enough about Oto's military alignment." Otogakure no Sato had been founded by Orochimaru the legendary rogue ninja from Konoha. The village was almost three generations old, and the one thing most people kept in mind, was Orochimaru did experiments on his ninja. In some cases it was adding new abilities, but there were unsettling rumors that the Kaguya had been reborn in the land of sound, much like the Uchiha were beginning to recover here.

-incomplete rewrite-

-scene break-


	3. Chapter 3 Call for Mediation

-scene break-

The ninja village system, which had succeeded individual clans, had largely come about because of the conclusion of the extended period of warring that had dominated the last several hundred years before hand. In the era before the present the continent had been substantially more chaotic. It had been a more savage and mystic time. The modern system had not developed spontaneously though and had been built in part because of developments in this warring period. Though it had been overlooked the centralization of commerce directly resulted in modern nations.

The samurai were a militant family system who controlled the land. Like Ninja they (For the most part) were known utilized chakra to further bolster more mundane physical abilities like Taijutsu or kenjutsu. The samurai's role in creating the borders on paper resulted in economic opportunities, and thus conflicts of interest. For centuries these clans would employ the means at their disposal to secure their goals, and it was there that ninjas came into play.

The Hidden Village system had begun as a trade off. A feudal lord gave a piece of his land to an allied ninja in exchange for a more permanent solution. The Daimyo now had a place he could gather and train his ninja like his samurai did. In a way this worked, and like such others copied this idea and tweaked it. Nations grew, and vast armies were depleted. Wandering ninja now had to contend with Village ninja in addition to others, and to national interests that now disliked the notion of Shinobi simply wandering through their fiefs. So wandering became dangerous.

With the lands divided up, and the war chests depleted from generations of fighting the victors made peace with each other leaving the continent divided up. It was in this 'peace' that the hidden villages proved themselves more economically viable than the armies of samurai that a daimyo employed. The peace and rebuilding strengthed the merchant class.

The great lords who ruled the lands collected taxes, but few such lords were willing to finance the huge armies of their forbearers. Shinobi villages grew, and thus their interests began to clash. This was the cause of the First 'Great Shinobi War', and so on and so forth. Like all wars of course they disrupted trade, and trade had in the past century become the focal point of a daimyo's interest.

The Daimyo of Fire country was no different. It would be preferential to prevent a conflict, and reign in the Shinobi as much as possible. His fellow lords agreed. "You must understand Tsunade what you tell us of events to the north of our lands is concerning. Orochimaru was one thing, but the lands have changed since my father's rule."

"Its true that things have changed." Orochimaru was a thorny subject. Missing ninja, and leader of a new shinobi village would have been one thing, but outright, and in the open dictator of the lands he resided in made people uncomfortable.

The current Daimyo was younger than Tsunade, but not by any substantial period. Distant cousins even, but that didn't say much the Senju had been an old and vast clan. "If it were only Orochimaru we would not be so concerned, but there is the matter of the land of Wind, and this new trend. Arashi, and this idea of Teikoku is disconcerting."

Gaara's influence on his daimyo had always been a point contention. Not because that Gaara was the Kazekage by itself, but in part due to Gaara's young age, and his reputation. There had been a reason that it had long been suspected that Naruto would take refuge in Wind Country. Gaara's influence of his land's fuedal lord was vast, and in the last decade Wind had prospered greatly, though in large part that was a result of trade with lands to the south.

Orochimaru, and now Naruto's, political system were even more contentious. The founder of the first hidden village had been amongst his daimyo's hatamoto, but the leaders of hidden villages had never outright ruled over a nation. Orochimaru had broken that, and for a time Orochimaru had been expanionistic. "The Red Storm seems to have consolidated his borders."

"You can say his name," The daimyo replied, "You've written it in your reports. Hidden Leaf had produced two leaders of rival lands, perhaps your right there have been no more invasions. Merely two great nations fallen, and a handful of smaller ones brought together by diplomacy and or force of arms." He commented sarcastically gesturing to a map. "Still if we were to act it should have been years ago, simply learning the man in red was an exile gives us no cause, if we hadn't acted. It is our decision that we must find peace for our time through discussion."

It wouldn't be popular with Danzo. The old war hawk had pushed for an increased operating budget for more aggressive branches, more spying, and even at one point war over the encroachments into traditional trade partners of the Land of Fire. The problem wasn't just the perceived threat from the north. Orochimaru was not simply the only aggressive neighbor. "It would be stupid to just ignore hidden stone's preparations."

"This is true, but correct me if I am wrong. A man cannot defeat to opponents equal to himself if he fights them at the same time. Further you need time to prepare in the event we must fight." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I have a feeling," he continued switching from his usual plural to singular, "that it might come soon that the samurai must put down their ink brushes to again take up the sword. If this is such then it will take time to prepare as well." He would be right of course. With exceptions there had been no great samurai comprised armies involved in aggressive actions outside their nation's borders since the outbreak of the first great shinobi war, and certainly not from any of the 'Great Five'. It would be easy to say that the Samurai had grown complacent. Agisharu were nothing against ninja. To fight in such a conflict would require an equal level of training, and those were few and far between.

-scene break-

Naruto had not intended to end up in his position. Then again he'd not intended to end up living and working with Uchiha Itachi, but life was funny like that. Arashi had not been born because he had decided to simply begin conquering the land. In his youth he had been banished, and despite being often over simplified as such it hadn't just been about the Uchiha thing. His first fears back then had been surviving both against the Akatsuki, and then the ninja of hidden stone. It was why he'd ended up going north and east.

The Land of Water, when he'd first arrived, had been as much of a mess as Haku had described it to him all those years ago when he'd been a genin in the land of wave. Lightning though had fallen first, but only because he'd been caught up in the civil war that had broken out. By the time he'd realized it they'd basically ended up controlling the bulk of Kaminari ni Kuni, and the legend of the Red Storm had spread.

Naruto adjusted his red all encompassing cloak as he looked over the land. Water was a different place than Haku had described to him so many years ago. It had been one of his goals; to fix the broken land. It was why he accepted the position equivalent of Daimyo, to reign in the hidden village in the mist. It why he'd never taken the title of Suikage either.

"My lord it must not be understated the need of peace in these troubled times," The emmissary proclaimed on behalf of his lord. "The lord of Hi no Kuni entreats you to remember the teachings of the Buddha, and meditate on the compassionate art of diplomacy."

Troubled were they? These times were halcyon to the chaos of the civil war that had wracked the land of Lightning. Still a dozen years had taught him to manage around these kinds of conversations and all of this flowery language. "I am at peace with my neighbors, and am ever willing to listen to the wisdom of the great lords who rule those lands." He parrotted to the man a stock response he had prepared for times like these. Administrator was a much easier task than actually engaging in diplomacy with foreign rulers, and their envoys. Amongst Shinobi there had largely been an impression of lethargy from the samurai, and the daimyo. The civil war in Kaminari had forced long dulled skills to be sharpened, and failure to do so meant death. The way of the warrior, whether ninja or samurai was an eventual death. If the continent devolved into war then it would likely be the same, and most likely the daimyo knew this.

It made sense that they would want to delay this as much as possible. The secret to victory was preparedness after all. There in was the problem with holding a summit in the Land of Tea... well problems, but the first was its geographical location. Holding it there meant holding it well away from the Tsuchi no Kuni, and Sound for that matter. On the other hand Tea was neutral, and its neutrality was protected by the close knit alliance of nations that were nearby, which in theory would discourage underhanded practices. In theory because ninja had been popularized to deal expressly in tactics that the Samurai of long ago were supposed to disdain. In theory because while Orochimaru might not be expressly allied with Kusagakure, Iwa was, and the so called Shadow in the grass was just the kind of man to try such a thing.

There was another long story. Kusa was not an equal to Fire... or Wind. In fact in many ways Hidden Grass could perhaps be considered one of the key reasons that relations between Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand were so cordial. The 'kusakage' despised Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, and he'd made that abundantly clear over the last decade. By all indications Sasuke had made himself a real pain in the ass to Grass. Reflexively Naruto considered touching the scar across his chest... the place where Sasuke's energized chidori had long ago punched through his lung. "To gather the great lords, and the leaders of their ninja together is a great endeavor is the lord of Tea country prepared for this undertaking?"

"Truly my lord the daimyo of Cha no Kuni will endeavor to honor all of his guests with proper regard to their station." The envoy responded. "Concerns of security and tranquility have been taken well in hand by many learned men."

The real question though was whether the land of tea was ready...

-scene break-

Orochimaru's first passion had always been science, but looking back he could understand now Sarutobi, his teacher's great, fondness for leading. The two naturally had wildly different manners of ruling, but Orochimaru liked to think he managed to be on par when it came to leadership... after all his land was prosperous, he had well trained ninja, and clans to rival Konoha. It was the last that were the pride of any village. For Otogakure no Sato, and the Land of sound, the centerpiece of this pride were the reborn Kaguya clan.

His goal wasn't destroying Konoha per se, though he was prepared to go that far if he needed to, and it came to that. Destroying Konoha these days was more the obsession of the Tsuchikage, and his village. Their grudge again leaf was all consuming, and might one day turn against sound, which was part of the reason Orochimaru was willing to indulge the idea of a conference to head off a war before it could even start. A decade ago he would have been prepared to expend the resources in pyrhic victory, for Oto, but time had tempered the obsession.

Tsunande had had her own effects on Konoha, just as little Gaara had on transforming Suna, and how it seemed Naruto had also effected the lands he'd seized. It was interesting of course as far as developments went.

"Naruto-kun's possession of the Sharingan is interesting isn't it?"

Yakushi Kabuto had become famous in his own right in the intervening years, but his key position was Orochimaru's second in command. If Orochimaru was the daimyo of sound then Kabuto was the closest thing to a dedicated village leader. "Certainly, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto agreed looking over the map, and thinking back to when they'd just been the three little genin at the Chunin exam. At first it'd look like they were going to be the second coming of the legendary three... and then the bottom had fallen out. They were all impressive ninja to be sure, but team work their thing, and that had been what had originally made Sarutobi's team famous.

The Sanin laughed, "Ah to be there and have gotten to hear Hiashi say that to Sasuke's face," It was true there was nothing discounting Naruto from being some bastard cousin of the Uchiha, and he certainly wouldn't doubt his teacher's ability to know and plan that far ahead. Maybe that was why it had all fallen apart, because Sarutobi-sensei died, and they couldn't keep it together. 'Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi' hadn't really distinguished themselves as such, but as individual ninja they were worthy. "We're going to this," As the ruler of his lands he answered to no daimyo. He collected his own taxes, and on top of that received the revenue from the missions his village under took, so all he could really be pressured with was with trade. The same could not be said of the Tsuchikage, and to a lesser extent the violent little asshole who ran hidden grass. "It'll be good to catch up with my old team," It had been a while after all. Tsunande as Hokage was significantly less annoying than having Jiraiya leading the village.

The genin of fifteen years ago were all grown up, and while some of them might have been dead the ones who were alive would one day make decisions, and some already were. Orochimaru's decision to focus on leading was based on the fact that so long as he didn't fuck up and die in battle he had all the time in the world to learn jutsu, and research... and to research he needed funds, and stable place to work. It turned out having a country was a good way to fufill those goals, and if they did have to fight a war well... it was just practical data.

-incomplete rewrite-

-scene break-


	4. Chapter 4 The Conference Begins

-scene break-

Diplomatic summits were tricky. In general the last few had been hosted similiar to this one, but there in lay the rub. The last few had been tricky border skirmishes to let minor nations save face with one another. None had involved one of the 'great five'. Gaara understood the issue of holding this, as did his daimyo. "Perhaps we can manage peace,"

"It may be possible," Gaara remarked. Konoha should not have run off into the north as they did sending such a high profile team, but that was over and done with. What they could do was evaluate the response. Hi no Kuni's own daimyo had sent out emmissaries across the continent, and thus this conference presented far too many opportunities for anyone to miss.

The Kazekage looked over the capital of the land of tea. Prosperous from trade from all over the eastern seas. Far across the way to the east was another continent, just as there was another to the south, and presumably if you went far enough one to the west. The Eastern Sea was where nations came to trade goods from all over. It was hoped that by doing this here no one would risk being cut off from this trade so they wouldn't risk a fight. It wasn't an illogical move.

"and what about Konoha?"

... and the land of Fire... the last couple of years had seen plenty of shake ups. The biggest had been the increasing disruption in trade between the east and west coasts of the continent. This might have started out as just a long standing grudge and rivalry between leaf and rock, but generations of emnity were approaching the point of spliting the whole continent into an all consuming war. To be the Kazekage meant to lead Wind's shinobi in the event, of what seemed increasingly inevitable, of such a conflict. It was also true that Wind would not abandon its own interests selflessly, which in the future could stir trouble further. "Iwagakure has long dominated the western coast's need for shinobi," The land of earth possessed a robust economy as well, which let their daimyo's coffers grow fat even through chaos. "It is entirely likely that Tsuchi's daimyo is preparing his samurai for war."

"We must prepare in turn then," and that might have been unfortunate but there could be no helping it. If war was going to break out it was better to be prepared and be thought of as a warmonger than suffer grievously and thought of as a fool. Gaara, and his daimyo were many things, but fools was one title that they didn't deserve to be labelled with.

When all was said and done, roughly an hour later, the Kazekage and the Daimyo parted for their own ways. The daimyo desired peace at the moment, which was why any mobilization would have to be discrete. Any real war would coast the lives of thousands of Samurai who had long sense had their martial practices dulled by the era of peace. Worse the casusalties would be ten times that of civilians. "Are we really going to war Gaara?" Temari asked looking over the village. "And if so with who?"

"A conflict with Stone is unavoidable, at least in the long term." He ameneded before continuing on, in the long term though could be mean years from now. "Now though favors them to strike." If stone was to attack now it would before the nations in the east of the continent could prepare their armies. Even Naruto would be hard pressed to raise his veteran soldiers, especially since they were most likely spread through out his 'empire of storms'. Their, Earth country, samurai, or least some of them must also have had some experience in the border wars of the west when Tsuchi had been expanding its power. "When we return I will want to read up on how the Samurai, on all sides, are likely to deploy," It might have been a massive embarresment that they hadn't identified the leader of Arashi, but even Suna's, so far to the south, intelligence had taken careful note of how during the war samurai had been employed. Earth's border wars had been much smaller than that of course, but the insight on both would be very useful to plotting out how shinobi would need to be arrayed. Ninja were supposed to fight dirty. Poisons and explosives were very useful when it came time to attack supply lines and encamped armies.

-scene break-

For Sasuke being this close to anyone from Hidden Grass was an exercise in frustrating paranoia, and in a way it was all Naruto's fault. The grudge between him and Grass was a lot like the grudge stone bore the yellow flash... on a smaller scale. The leader of grass might have hated Naruto too, but Sasuke got to be the boogeyman in Grass country... which was Naruto's fault, because it had started years ago, when Sasuke had started looking for the blonde.

It had been about that time that Grass had really started to get the idea it was the equal of the big five. An idea that had only grown when Kaminari's civil war had erupted. Thus Sasuke had been forced into fighting when he hadn't even been looking for a fight... or thats what Konoha made sure to say. Uchiha Sasuke had been born into a talented family, he had been a telented genin, and he had grown into a powerful master shinobi in his own right

"Remember to keep your wits," Tsunande grunted, irritable didn't begin to describe her mood from the voyage over... or maybe that had just been having to sit through Jiraiya's latest intelligence update. "So he's got the Sharingan well we'll work that out later, because he's been gone for years now there is no telling what else he's got up his sleeve by this point."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto's, possession of the, Sharingan raised so many questions. The implications were numerous, but in hindsight it would have made sense for the, Third, Hokage to have put Naruto and Sasuke on the same team if he expected it to be such. Unfortunately old Sarutobi was long dead, and no one could ask him, but it spoke volumes that Danzo agreed that it was a possible explanation to all of this. Jiraiya however protested of having no knowledge of such bloodline.

Naruto's mangekyo sharingan had no doubt emerged from killing Neji, at least in Sasuke's opinion, which didn't completely jive with all the rumors surounding the Red Storm. If anything it seemed Naruto avoided the use of his Sharingan. All of that was just weighing on him, and it was a burden he couldn't really bother with at the moment, even if word of it was spreading in Konoha... as well as throughout fire country.

Sasuke shook himself from internal thoughts, and searched his suroundings. It was a warm day, but not even comparable to the land of wind and their scorching heat. If anything it was pleasant, or should have been. There was too much discomfort, and discontent in the air for it to be considered for such a word. His eyes finally fell on the approaching jonin, "It has been a long time Uchiha Sasuke."

"Miroku, hows the hand?" The uchiha shot back.

If the other ninja was effected by the comment he didn't show it. "Quite well actually." He commented flexing the appendage, which was swathed in purple cloth. "No one has ever denied your ninjutsu talents were lacking," The shinobi from hidden grass remarked. "Ironic of course that as genin it was you who showed off so many flashy element jutsu, and now your teammate has supplanted you there."

"Things change Naruto always struck me as the type to shoot lightning around if he could," He responded with a shrug. "Still it was nice talking to you," The grass jonin grabbed him as he turned to walk away.

Sasuke had to let him touch him, much as he would have preferred to break the other ninja's arm before he could. "There are things we must discuss, Uchiha." The grass nin hissed. "I am not here to banter with you for my own amusement." The affectation of friendliness was gone now, for both of them. "We live in dangerous times, and you and your fellow monstrous abomination are hardly the only issue."

"What do you want?"

The other other ninja smiled, and gestured to a pavillion. In order to facilitate calm, and prevent eavesdropping, and other forms of spying the temples had furnished the area with masses of warded prayer beads, and parchment strips, and such. It allowed for a private conversation and in theory prevented even supernaturally enhanced hearing from listening in... allegedly. "There is a ninja from Iwagakure to say that he is deranged, would be an understatement. This ninja however has both the ear of his daimyo, and his kage, and might yet sway them to his cause. If this were not to be enough there is of course the issue of monsters such as yourself, and your teammate."

"And what does Naruto have to do with this?" He was tired of dancing around the subject, "Its the first time I've seen him in years."

Miroku laughed, "And he uses the family's ultimate genjutsu against you and delivers you safely into fire country. What an absurd farce that anyone believes the butcher of Kannon would bother with such a show." Sasuke wondered if Naruto even remembered where Kannon was... or at least had stood... to be honest he doubted it. "It is a shame on us to admit that even some in grass bought into such a stupid story."

"Are you going to get to the point?" Sasuke demanded leaning back in his seat.

The grass nin held his hands up in a placating gesture, "Of course excuse me oh mighty Uchiha I get right to that. The point would be what the courts of the many daimyo think of your farcial report. Perhaps the red storm did unleash the Mangekyo against your teammates, but I must wonder what you discussed, and so too, do the daimyo. What was once many nations, have become a single mysterious land, and you must be prepared to speak to the assembly about what you know of it."

-scene break-

Despite the protests of various people to the contrary the nick name Red Storm had originated beyond the borders of kaminari. It was understandable the epithet had been quite common during the civil wars, and in their aftermath there had been an attempt to change Aka Arashi to Akarusa ni Arashi, which had only met with limitted success to be truthful. It was true enough though that he was central unifying force, the beacon, within the land. A land that Miroku was correct about, very few people dared to enter what had been the land of water. Really the only ones who did were those traders who had been making the voyage for years. It didn't matter that the country had been stable for years, or that it was recovering.

Unfortunately the new ones who did come frequently were just greedy, or stupid, or spies, or some combination of that... and then of course there were the others. "Uzumaki-sama, or perhaps Uchiha-sama would be more accurate." The large man began smiling widely. This annoying man was the daimyo of one of the seafaring nations. "I did not see an envoy from your lands, merely your shinobi."

"Kazahana-hime will be arriving in the afternoon," Naruto made no effort to deal with the name issue... it was so stupid how quickly people started trying to apply Uchiha to him after his Sharingan had manifested, which was why in part he didn't use it. Of course part of that had been that it would have drawn even more attention during the civil war than he was already getting it, and that would have gotten the attention of Konoha. "She is the only needed representative from my lands I have considered."

It stopped the man in his tracks. Contrary to the facade the man attempted to effect the daimyo was not stupid, or overly brash. It didn't mean he didn't have a somewhat irational problem with Naruto, or Orochimaru's, dictorial position. "ah good good, this will make such a delightful conversation over the afternoon tea I am sure." He simpered, eyes already roving. Compared to some Naruto's delegation, especially relative to the size of the lands he controlled, seemed small compared to others, but then it was true some smaller nations felt the need to perhaps 'overcompensate. "that will be delightful, but we have many other things to discuss do we not Uchiha-sama. Your sworn brother has of course entrusted me with the great honor of joining the two of you together for dinner this evening, I am sure you will find his invitation is in order."

"I see," Naruto accepted the artful envelope. Gaara. Few people would dare to claim they were the sworn brother of the red storm. In part it was because even most psychopaths thought the tales of destruction were too much bloodshed... it didn't matter that they'd been spread over a half dozen conflicts more than half of which involved other S class shinobi. Gaara though... well the Kazekage was one of the few people, in their age group, who had the body count to even consider comparing to his own. "This will be very interesting.

The man smiled again, "But in the mean time the summit is begun, and there are many delegations to speak with. I have seen of course your esteemed cousin, and a vast number of other notable warriors of some renown have joined us to lend their expertise, as well as many wealth merchants, and nobles lords. It is truly a gathering of all of societies great players, gathered for a single magnificent game."

Naruto took the time to guess there would be no less than three deaths before the end of the opening festivities... this was not to be a dull affair.

-scene break-


	5. Chapter 5 The Curtain begins to rise

The Light of the storm

Chapter 5 The Curtain begins to rise

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Helltanz's notes:

Chapter begin

Flashback the day Akatsuki was destroyed

Kakuzu had died from Naruto tearing his heart out. "Greedy fool, charging so blind."

Naruto and the leader of the red dawn, squared off and charged each other both slashed each other, and Naruto activated his Suzaku Sharingan and then flipped over his opponent,. The leader flinched as he felt his back being cut open. "Raiden." Naruto palm handed the leader directly behind his heart, whose heart stopped as every cell in his body were electrocuted by the black lightning, his body charred black.

Itachi stared "The Phoenix Copy Wheel Eye."

Hidan did his usual prayer and slashed at Naruto with his scythe. Naruto jumped backwards as Hidan did his battle. "That will not help you Katon: Amaterasu." Hidan's eyes widened as the flames consumed both him and Naruto.

"I can finally die."

The flames cleared and nothing was left of Hidan but his ring, Naruto however was completely unharmed.

Zetsu suffered a similar fate and died by Naruto's Suzaku Sharingan's Tsukiyomi which made the torture all to real.

"What will you do Itachi, Kisame will you also attempt to fight me."

End Flashback

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato

'What do you want to speak of fox'

'Do you plan on annihilating Konoha.'

'No'

'Why not?'

'All those from the hidden village of leaf who are precious to me are dead one way or another, or they are apart of storm.'

So why do not destroy that damned village if they are all dead.'

'Because I hold no emotion towards Konoha one way or another I feel no hate of anger toward the village but at the same time I hold no love or affection towards it.'

'Why did you have Koete reveal himself.'

'I had no intention of that event occurring but in the end it will preoccupy Konoha away from me as long as they do not see that blood, they will most likely never know.'

'And if they do see that side of you?'

'Then they will be dead I doubt I would call upon that strength unless Konoha or another nation attacked Arashi or Sui. Perhaps in one of the other worlds your desire would be granted, perhaps not.' Beside Naruto a dead Bansai tree rejuvenated as Naruto touched it.

"Yo brat I hate to ruin your gardening but a message arrived from Konoha and it doesn't look good, Mori looks ready to take Raiden and annihilate Konoha himself and Itachi doesn't look to pleased either." Growled Zabuza.

Naruto stood up. "Of course let us see what leaf has said to infuriate our fellow generals."

"Tell me Naruto who do you believe will challenge us first?" asked Zabuza.

"Iwa. They already are moving towards Kaminari southern border"

Flashback 1 week prior Lightning Airborne Fortress Jakin Due

The Suzaku no Tsurugi stood before an army assembled from the shinobi of Kaminari, Nami, Ame, and Yuki, the nations that were apart of storm.

"Armies of Storm by decree of the Aka Arashi himself we are to mobilize, in one weeks time Iwa will attempt to attack, what those fools do not know is that we are aware of their plan, when they attack Lightning's southern border they will find us waiting for them, after the attack force falls Storm will counterattack the three task forces, led by Arashikage-sama, Koete-sama, and Shinn-sama, will meet Iwagakure no Sato." The assembled army cheered.

End Flashback

"So what do you plan on doing about the attack."

Naruto chuckled "You are familiar with the Chakra armor system." Zabuza nodded. "All of our shinobi and samurai will be using it as well as I summoned Lightning and Thunder, the demons of the storm." Naruto hands Zabuza a file, who opens it and reads.

"Iwa wouldn't stand a chance against The army of Lightning by its self given their weakened state much less two S class demons 3 of the Divine Generals, and the army of Storm."

"The faster it ends the happier I will be."

Flashback

Two demons stood before Naruto. "What do require of us Naruto-sama?" asked Lightning.

"I came to offer you a chance to aid in the upcoming fight with Stone."

"We can kill." Asked Thunder.

"If that is your will Naruto-sama."

End Flashback

The message from Konoha was infuriating, well it would have been if Naruto cared what they had to say or their pathetic demands.

The attack force from stone, which being comprised only of shinobi proved Naruto's theory this was not a Daimyo sanctioned attack, was quickly massacred and 4 days later three armies converged on the hidden village of stone.

Naruto swung his hand outward destroying the gate of the village, at the same time as Koete and Shinn destroyed the gates that stood in front of their forces, thus signaling the attack was to begin, Thunder and Lightning took flight, airborne battleships fired on the city, Iwa shinobi attempted to stop the attackers to little avail.

Naruto slashed his hand killing several Iwa Anbu, while impaling another with his sword. Naruto created a dragon of water and killed several more shinobi.

"Monster today is the day you die, I will avenge my brother!" Yelled the Tsuchikage swinging a massive sword at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged.

"Revenge is such a pointless endeavor for the weak, I will do you a favor and kill you. Shine Doton: Sarutahiko." Black stones shot from the ground and impaled the Tsuchikage, blood poured over the black stones, organs were visible. "As I said revenge is pointless for the weak."

"How poetic killing the Tsuchikage with the ultimate earth jutsu." Stated a man in samurai armor

"I leave the village in your capable hands Takeda-san."

"I will ensure this does not occur recur, thank you again for not harming the civilians or the younger shinobi."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

"Hokage-sama Storm has defeated Stone."

"What its only been four days."

"The red storm must have known about the attack ahead of time."

"That bastard demon brat."

"I wish to be sent to storm." Demanded Sasuke.

Helltanz's notes:

The 7 Divine General Sword

Raiden lightning (Mori Ayamaru)

Amaterasu Fire (Uchiha Itachi)

Susanoo Wind (Haku)

TsukuYomi Water (Momochi Zabuza)

Sarutahiko Earth (Yamato Shinn)

Inari (Uzumaki (Kazama) Naruto)

Hachiman (Uchiha Koete)


	6. Chapter 6 Movement

The Light of the storm

Chapter 6 Movement

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Helltanz's notes: I forgot to mention this story implies some incestual feelings in regard to the Hyuga. If your curious The Suzaku Sharingan is not the third form it is the forth. Also in relation to the other Shinobi nations Naruto really doesn't give a damn in other words he could care less if Oto and Konoha annihilate one another, if one country (Konoha for example) demands something he'll just ignore them, however if they attack his dominion (Storm) he'll wipe them out. Naruto tolerates the other shinobi nations to the extent of neutrality, so he allows diplomats from each shinobi village. This doesn't mean he is nice, especially if they do stupid stuff.

Known Sharingan Users

Naruto- highest known Sharingan form Suzaku Sharingan

Itachi- highest known Sharingan form Mugen ten Sharingan he's working on attaining the Suzaku

Koete- highest known Sharingan form Mangekyo Sharingan he's working on attaining the infinite heaven copy wheel eye

Kakashi- highest Sharingan form Mangekyo Sharingan

Sasuke- highest Sharingan form 3 Tomoe Sharingan

Yuna- highest known Sharingan form 3 Tomoe Sharingan

Character descriptions part 1

Uzumaki (Kazama) Naruto- Naruto in present times wears the robes of the Raikage, he no longer has any emotion towards Konoha, in fact he shows little emotion, he is a member of the 7 divine Generals, however he does not like Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi- Itachi hasn't changed much, he wears an outfit similar to his Akatsuki uniform minus the red clouds, and has the Kanji for death on the back of his robes he is a member of the 7 divine Generals.

Uchiha Koete- Itachi's son like his name suggests he tends to be very cold, he hates Konoha especially Sasuke, however he doesn't care about the other countries. He is a member of the 7 divine Generals, his ultimate goal is to surpass his father. He tends to be short tempered.

Uchiha Yuna- Itachi's daughter, she is 9 years old and is already a jonin she has already mastered her Sharingan however she tends to be baby-sitted a lot

Hyuga Hanabi- Hanabi is somewhat different she hates Naruto with a passion because he killed Neji, who she secretly had a crush on.

Hyuga Neji- He's dead, Naruto impaled him through the chest with lightning spear if you forgot, before Naruto was exiled he and Naruto became good friends, his belief is that only the truly strong can change the course of their destiny (i.e. Naruto) and believed that people should strive to be like them and change destiny, He later ended up developing feelings for Hinata. After Naruto was exiled he nearly killed Sasuke.

Hyuga Hinata- We haven't seen much of her, she is now an Anbu captain, she has become somewhat depressed her best friend is Tenten. She bears some amount of hate towards the village, especially the council and Sasuke.

Hyuga Hattori a wandering ninja with a dark secret he is the son of Hyuga Hiashi and Kaguya Iyazoi and the older step brother to Hinata and Hanabi

Shinobi power base

Arashi contains several hidden villages

Sui like Arashi has multiple hidden villages

Kusa no Kuni, Kusagakure no Sato

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato and one minor shinobi village

Oto no Kuni, Otogakure no Sato

Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato

Chapter begin

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato

"Itachi, Koete I don't mean to interrupt your meditation but we to be at the border soon so we should leave." Stated Naruto.

Itachi stood up his eyes were not that of his normal onyx color nor were they the shape of his Mangekyo or the normal Sharingan, yet they did not look the Suzaku Sharingan Naruto possessed.

Koete stood up his eyes were that of the Mangekyo Sharingan, identical to the one his father possessed. "Why are we excepting these diplomats again, venerable uncle, it would be so much easier to destroy Konoha?" queried Koete.

"Because there is no need for additional unnecessary destruction, as long as Konoha does nothing foolish they deserve the privilege to exist just as all the other nations. As to why we are tolerating the envoys it was a request from the emperor and the Samurai Council."

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Designated point for the meeting

The Storm plus the Water delegation stared at the Konoha and the Suna delegation, or more precisely the Konoha delegation.

Koete was seething angry. His anger directed towards the Konoha representative one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Venerable Uncle does this qualify as doing something stupid?"

Sasuke twitched.

"Why are you here Uchiha?" growled Naruto

The representative from Oto, Orochimaru's second in command Yakushi Kabuto, looked amused.

Kankuro cleared his throat. "Um. Guys I think we are supposed to be working toward promoting peace."

"I figured grass would not send a representative." Stated Naruto rubbing his head.

"Hah! Kusa is full of cowards." Stated Koete jubilantly. "They are so scared the remain as far away from our presence."

Mean while in Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga compound

A man entered the compound he had white hair and lavender eyes with golden circle around the very outside of them, this was not noticed because his eyes were hidden behind black glasses, he wore black samurai style garm and carried several swords.

"Welcome back Hatori-tono." Stated one the Hyuga councilors.

The white haired man looked up, he looked to be in his late teens on his forehead was a hitate with the Kanji for Orochi. "Fetch Hiashi would you."

Normally this kind of command to a Hyuga would get some one killed, however the Hyuga elder simply bowed. "Yes Hatori-tono."

"Ah welcome back Hattori-." Hiashi greeting ended with the white haired ninja's fist connecting to the proud Hyuga lord's face and sending with through a wall.

"Hey."

Hiashi struggled to stand up his jaw clearly broken, though despite his pain he seemed quite used to this.

"So you want fight." Growled Hattori noticing the circling branch family members. Hattori removed his glasses revealing his lavender eyes as the branch family charged. "Jyuken 16 Trigrams Eternal 64."

The second wave of branch members stared. "He didn't even put any additional chakra into his Byakugan." Stammered one of the branch members in shock.

"I guess was right you have grown to arrogant, you have become stagnate."

"Not necessarily Hattori-sama, we are just-" the Hyuga elder doubled over as Hattori punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up moron don't contradict me. My apprentice already proved the point when he was 12 and he was considered a dead last."

"You've taken an apprentice?" asked one of the elders seeming shocked.

"Humph. His father taught me, and I had an apprentice he's already graduated, I thought I'd drop in and visit Sensei and the old man's grave, I might come back later." Hattori pulled out two irises and vanished in a white flash.

Helltanz's notes: sorry this chapter isn't that long


	7. Chapter 7 Hattori

The Light of the storm

Chapter 7 Hattori

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Helltanz's notes: This is a filler chapter; well kind of it mainly delves into the character introduced last chapter.

Chapter begin

The day the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha

Hi no Kuni, outside Konohagakure no Sato

The mighty fox stood amongst the slaughtered shinobi of the hidden village of the leaf, however the fox was standing still in front of the fox stood a boy, with white haired. "Ha ha ha, what can you hope to do against me boy, even if your chakra is greater than those I have already killed you will still die, run away little boy."

"Damned fox, be quiet. Even should it cost me my life I shall those who are precious to me that is my nindo my ninja way." Shouted the boy. 'my swords will be useless against this demon.'

"Your spirit is commendable boy you remind me of a dragon I once knew, none the less you will die." Roared the Kyubi his tails shot out and smashed the rock where the boy had been standing. "Humph so your fast."

"Take this eight trigrams dance of the seedling ferns." The Kyubi released a roar of pain as numerous razor sharp bones strengthened by the trigrams slashed his body.

"Why your little brat."

'Shit I must kill him or sensei and Sandaime, and the others, will be in danger.' "Sixteen trigrams Dance of the devil's ferns"

Kyubi roared in pain again "So you little brat you were holding back with your first attack, little runt."

'damn it I had hoped targeting his limbs would slow him down, Yomi no Byakugan.' The boy removed his shades his eyes now had black surrounding his lavender eyes. "Naraku Raiden." A massive blast of lightning knocked the fox backward.

"That attack is one your going to regret." Roared the Kyubi, as more shinobi began arriving.

"Hattori! We have to hold the demon off for the Yondaime Hokage."

"Sensei." 'No if he comes he'll die, He is still needed my power has no reason to exist in comparison.' "Hachimon Kai, Initial gate open. Gate of Healing open. Gate of Life open. Gate of Harm open. Gate of Limit open." Hattori began to glow punched Kyubi in the face his fist covered in bony spikes sending the fox sliding back its face bleeding.

"YOU little Bastard!" roared the fox.

"As I said: even should it cost me my life I shall those who are precious to me that is my nindo, my ninja way. Gate of Joy open. Gate of Shock open." Hattori's next attack sent the Kyubi crashing into a mountain, by now, the toad boss the faithful summon of the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi, Gamabunta was visible bounding toward the battlefield.

"Forgive me sensei Shimon Kai."

-

"That's Hattori, oh Kami he's trying to kill Kyubi even if it cost him his life." Thought the Yondaime. "Gamabunta hurry up."

-

Hattori was now knocking Kyubi back several hundred meters with each hit.

'That brat how can he use his power, has even Yamato conspired against me, I have to stop him or he may actually win.' "Kyubi sen" Roared the great fox, all nine of the fox's tails struck true and sent the young adolescent Hattori flying into a stone wall as Gamabunta neared closer.

"I've failed." Hattori coughed up some blood. "I can see clearly everything that is happening on the battlefield, how every jutsu works-. That power." Hattori saw the Shinigami appear. "Sensei no you mustn't." Hattori stood up ignoring his injuries and his pain stumbling over to the Yondaime's body, where he collapsed. "Sensei forgive me."

"Dumb runt theirs nothing to forgive you did nothing wrong teach Naruto someday if you don't mind." And with that the Yondaime passed away.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital

Hattori bolted upright. 'I'm alive, how I opened-' Hattori clutched his head as memories assaulted him, those of a being known in folklore as the Yamato no Orochi.

"Hattori-sama you shouldn't be up, your lucky to be alive you not only sustained a direct hit from the Kyubi but are suffering from extreme chakra drain, as well as damage from over use of the celestial gates." stated one of the nurses. One the Hyuga elders in the room sneered as Hattori stood up not even looking as if he had been injured. "Hah perhaps for a commoner however Hattori-tono is a member of the main branch and the strongest Hyuga to ever live, a single strike from that demon would not keep him down."

Hattori wisely chose not to mention he had been hit by all nine of the fox's tails simultaneously, lest the elders ego inflate even more.

"We still need to examine him, he had some skeletal abnormalities."

"Bah it is probably an after effect of his mother's bloodline." Growled an elder.

-

Present day

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato

'"This is a good village you made an excellent choice when you chose to rule it."' Hattori's words echoed in Naruto's head as they reentered the village.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama." Greeted the Suzaku no Tsurugi.

"This is a most impressive village you have built quite the thriving empire Naruto-kun" complimented Kabuto.

"Yeah blondie is a better leader than any could have imagined, not only is he a great ruler he is also a great shinobi, to bad you leaf geeks don't have anybody like that sense your Yondaime kicked the bucket." Stated Kankuro.

Naruto tensed at the mention of the fourth.

Sasuke growled at Kankuro.

Koete sneered at this. "Pathetic growling like an Inuzuka's dog, then again you are a mongrel."

"Koete." Snapped Naruto and Itachi.

"Sorry Oji-sama, tou-san."

"Where is the tower anyway." Demanded Sasuke.

"Don't have one Uchiha."

"What kind of Ninja village doesn't have a tower for their Kage." Shouted Sasuke.

"We have a castle we use instead of Tower it makes defending the city incase of attack oh so much easier, don't you think Uchiha, you've already seen the inside of my throne room."


	8. Chapter 8

The Light of the storm

Chapter 8 Back to Lightning

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Helltanz's notes: I thank you who reviewed.

Chapter begin

Previously in Lightning Country

Sasuke growled at Kankuro.

Koete sneered at this. "Pathetic growling like an Inuzuka's dog, then again you are a mongrel."

"Koete." Snapped Naruto and Itachi.

"Sorry Oji-sama, tou-san."

"Where is the tower anyway?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Don't have one Uchiha."

"What kind of Ninja village doesn't have a tower for their Kage." Shouted Sasuke.

"We have a castle we use instead of Tower it makes defending the city incase of attack oh so much easier, don't you think Uchiha, you've already seen the inside of my throne room."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, Naruto took this as a sign to continue to speak.

"Well originally we did have one but we replaced it with the castle some time ago."

"So is Gaara doing well Kankuro?"

Kankuro "Oh yeah Gaara's great he's doing real well, say that giant fox isn't around is he."

"No Sousuke is elsewhere at the at the moment."

A man in an orange swirled mask appeared, and handed Naruto a scroll giving a brief salute to Itachi before leaning on the wall in a relaxed slouch humming while he drummed his fingers on the railing of the elevator.

"Thank you Tobi."

"Not a problem boss."

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato, Arashikage (Raikage) Castle, Delegation meeting room

Naruto looked up from the document he was holding.

"Sasuke do you know what the Konoha letter happens to say." Asks Naruto an edge to his voice.

Sasuke grunted something inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I said No." growled Sasuke. "Happy idiot I don't know what the damn letter says." Growled Sasuke.

Kabuto rubs his face letting out a faint grunt that sounded oddly like 'moron'.

Kankuro was at tad less discreet. "Dumb ass."

"Then allow me to some it up for you, Konoha in their infinite stupidity demands that I return all members of the Uchiha Clan, after which Kumo will disarm and submit to Konoha's authority, amongst other things."

"So lets fight already."

'Did he even listen to a word that Naruto said? That baka.' Thinks every one else in the room.

"Sasuke do realize the amount of trouble would happen if we fought not result in your internment in a hospital for quite some period of time." Kankuro tries to turn his snicker into a cough. "I would be forced to deal with Konoha's endless bitching about beating the shit out of you. Unless I chose to take Koete's advice and destroy the leaf village like I did to Iwa, something, which my idiot of a father should have done decades ago. You do realize anyone with out my extreme amount of tolerance would have taken this as just provocation and made fire country live up to its name."

"Can we please fight now? There I said please, lets fight."

Massive sweat drops.

"Fine you'll shut up after we fight."

"Yeah, yeah lets fight already."

"Kabuto your referee."

"Uh okay Naruto-kun." Kabuto clears his throat signaling for everyone to move. "On the count of three then Gentlemen, Ichi, Ni, San, Hajime."

Naruto would concede Sasuke had gotten better, he had probably even surpassed team seven's old sensei Kakashi and his 'eternal rival' Gai, but no mortal force can match the power of a Dai Yokai, and since Sasuke lacked the Mangekyo which would in turn unlock the dormant Yokai portions of the Uchiha genetic code that was exactly why Sasuke didn't stand a chance, of course even with out demonic powers Naruto was still stronger than Sasuke. Naruto dodged aside dodging Sasuke's sword, Itachi on the other hand himself was also now a Dai Yokai but still didn't hold a candle to the leader of the Empire of Storms, so what threat was the little brother who didn't even possess the power of a devil.

'Chidori Nagashi, such a predictable maneuver.'

Naruto dodged the electrified sword swipe, not that it matter much given Naruto's high level lightning affinity which was slightly below Itachi, who if struck with most lightning or fire attacks would simply absorb them, only the strongest lightning attacks could harm either Naruto or Itachi, and Naruto was completely immune to fire and wind as well as earth and water, and before long so would be from lightning but best for any one not to know that, best to keep aces in the hole.

"Come on Sasu-chan I'm not known as the Aka Arashi and I'm sure not the Raikage for nothing a lightning jutsu, please you can do better than that." Naruto kicks Sasuke in the stomach causing the Uchiha to cough blood as he bounced against the wall. "Raiton: Tenkai Dama."

A blast of bright white lightning blasts from Naruto's palm. Since Naruto wasn't an Oni more light aligned jutsu he could use them, though the affinity with lightning helped in the matter. Naruto didn't wait. "Raiton Nirentotsu Tatsu Nagashi." (Lightning release Twin Dragon Current). Naruto proceeded to reverse Sasuke's previous advantage of an electrified sword and zap the pampered Uchiha. "Nice try though duck butt."

Sasuke collapsed, while the attack wasn't lethal it wasn't exactly good for spars either even at lower level power output as it screwed up the bodies natural electrical signals.

Kabuto raised his hand in favor of Naruto's starting side. "Sasuke is unable to continue Naruto is the victor." Kabuto then proceeded to heal Sasuke's minor injuries, at least for they were minor for any one who fought a Kage, spar or not.

Sasuke woke up, disoriented but Kabuto was an extremely talented medic.

"Any one else up for a spar."

Kankuro paled and gulped.

"Ok then back to business it is."

'At least he's mature enough to handle his job instead of whining about things like paperwork as most Kage's do, or conducting experiments like Orochimaru-sama.' Need I really tell you who it is that is thinking.

"So here we are representatives of the major nations of the three factions. Oto, Konoha, Suna, and of course Arashi, Zabuza get down here, and finally Sui."

Zabuza drops down from the railing. 'Damn brat spoiling my dramatic entrance.'

"We represent the strongest of the Shinobi powers, the greatest of the Hidden Villages, and the most prominent Ninja Clans. Meetings of this magnitude are not unprecedented but they are certainly not common, this meeting is held to prevent open war between the powers that exist, in order to avert an impending conflict."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's Notes: I concede my friend helped me write this chapter he's a hardcore Uchiha fanatic, especially Itachi, so he came up for a way to justify the reason Itachi could kill all the other Uchiha as a twelve year old, veritably unharmed, personally my view on the matter is Itachi was the only Uchiha of the time with any real talent amongst the whole clan, all the others relied two heavily on their Sharingans and got complacent. Several Yokai are shown to be quite benevolent or aligned more positively, such as Suzuaku the Phoenix or the five tailed Hoko. Light of the Storm and Emerging Darkness, are kind of on the back burner at the moment updates will be infrequent at best.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Failure to learn

The Light of the storm

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Helltanz's notes: I got a lot of reviews, far more than I had expected it is good. To address the matter of Yugito Nii, she was captured by Akatsuki and had Nibi extracted before Naruto destroyed the organization. For reference I am basically saying fuck canon. Also there is a Kusakage, grass shadow, because at this point in time Kusa is considered one of the great hidden villages. Also Koete is supposed to come off a bit like Alucard announcing the level of power he uses and generally acting very cocky. Asuma is still alive, but Iruka and Neji are dead. This deals a good bit with Konoha

You will see Konan, Pein is dead. Ok you know what here are the members of Akatsuki and their status

Tobi alive

Uchiha Itachi Alive

Hoshigaki Kisame alive

Pein Dead

Kakuzu dead

Hidan dead

Zetsu dead

Konan alive

Deidara dead

Sasori dead

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Ninja Academy

Shikamaru sighed glancing over the scores of the soon to be graduating class. "Being a ninja is so troublesome." He slowly lit a cigarette. "damn it with the way those idiots on the council are acting, tch dammnit these kids are going to go to war, against Naruto of all people. Are they capable of that. Can leaf survive, damn it damn it wasn't supposed to be like this those stupid bastards… they just don't get it what he's capable of. We don't stand a chance against some one who can control death and life. And they still want to go to war with this guy, what are they thinking?"

"Geez Shikamaru. Chill out I'm sure Lady Tsunade won't allow us to go to war."  
"Yeah and what about when that idiot Sasuke is Hokage its only a matter of time till those bastards make her step down, you have heard Naruto has remade the Uchiha clan alongside Uchiha Itachi, we have the Hyuga Naruto will make them look like idiots, if he could kill Neji in defense of his men, what will he do to us?" demanded Shikamaru. "We don't stand a chance Naruto's dominion spans several countries, Mizu is the same they are allied if we go to war Naruto will crush us. Do you think Suna, under Gaara, with him as Kazekage, will they help us, no they will sooner join up with the Raikage, some of their Elites are still sore about the invasion, more so are part of Gaara's corp of support, Naruto says jump they shout how high."

"Suppose your right." Grunts the Akamichi. "Not that I can blame them. Council bastards. Damn Uchiha prick. If I could go back in time I would crush his damn skull, those damn eyes of his and all."

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga Clan Complex

Hinata glanced at the Hyuga elders, who were cowering before the white haired Byakugan wielder.

"Yes you guys are going to get killed."  
"Ha.. Hattori –sama really have some faith in the Hyuga."  
"I do have faith, that you will die because of this foolishness."

"We will win." Stated Hanabi.  
"You are an idiot if you believe that. Konoha is outnumbered twelve to one, Arashi and Sui have better trained shinobi… of course I have been insulting Konoha's ninja's academy since I was four… and they still haven't changed it."  
A few of the elders nodded in agreement.

"Tch. This is damn ridiculous I am not getting involved the Raikage has multiple demons of A class and several of S class… A biju is a specific demon type of at least A class Shukaku is an example of an A Class biju… do you want to know what Jubi no Ryu was he was an SS class demon lord other wise known as G class."  
"Hattori sama aren't you a G class as well?"  
"That is beside the point and don't interrupt me… I am trying to save your miserable lives. Kyubi was border line upper level S class even if they don't have ten tails helping them their leader also has multiple Biju from their leader beating the Akatsuki. A biju is un killable by normal means you either need holy, demon or the energy of a death God. Frankly the level of Holy or the energy of an enlightened person would be extreme just for dealing with Shukaku some one would have to be on the verge of enlightenment. And that Uchiha brat the council of this village is harking on to save the day can't produce demon chakra. And for the third option well the death god would have to be able to physically manifest in this world on its own free will. Which would be worse in most cases than a biju."

"…"  
"That is what I thought."

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato,

"Damn this is a fucking pain." Grunted Kiba. "Were going up against Naruto."

"Indeed our plight is most un youthful. Oh woe is the leaf."

"Yes woe our once Youthful village."

"Dad would be so pissed at this village… how the hell could this happen." Asuma yelled punching the wall.

"Asuma please calm down."

"Calm down those bastards are going to lead us to war against a man who took out an army of ninja and two kages. Who has an army and an ally with an equally large army. Were out numbered… you heard the damn team they have flying ships. Those things will be havoc… they can fly straight across the border."

"I know Asuma."

"We can't hope to when best chance we had was Hattori he gave up being a shinobi of this village long ago… he was the only one who might be able to take out Naruto… Council tries to force him Hattori will wipe us out faster than Naruto ever could. He wields the Hyuga version of the damn Mangekyo of the Uchiha. He could fucking kill all of us. He has two powerful blood lines and is damn near invulnerable. Naruto is nearly the same maybe not as powerful but he has the nine tails and an army behind him so that is still facing our destruction."

"Asuma?"  
"Asuma is correct if the council goes to war against Naruto we will lose." Stated Shino.

"Tch got that right he is going to kick our ass, so who the fuck is Hattori?"  
"Hyuga Hattori or Kaguya Hattori if you prefer. Prodigy of the Hyuga, sad to say he makes Neji look like dead last. His dad is Hyuga Hiashi and his mom Kaguya Iyazoi. Hattori looks like he is in his late twenties but he was fifteen when the Kyubi attacked our village. He did his damnedest to hold that accursed fox off, beat the mess out of that stupid thing, no body know it but us he took all nine tails head on and he got up."

"But I thought even getting hit by one tail killed any one how did he survive all nine."

"That's what nobody knows he has an advanced form of the Hyuga Kekai Genkai the Byakugan. He was trained by the Yondaime only two people he cared about was dad and the Yondaime, despite all his power Hattori was depressing he didn't see that he had a purpose in life. A reason to exist. Most people think the Hyuga are stuck up bastards, cept maybe Hinata, Hattori guy will knock you across the room as his way of a greeting."

"Asuma what will happen if Naruto attacks?"  
"Were going to be sent out. Council cower here and Naruto will burn the whole village. Mark my words Naruto won't be the one starting this, it will be those bastards who haven't learned anything from what Naruto has demonstrated. We need to do something about high horse ass holes."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: Finally an update right, well that was chapter 9. Naruto and Arashi (the country) is back Chapter ten though so no need to worry just needed some Konoha action first.

-

-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the Eternal Night

Chapter 10 the Eternal Night

The Light of the storm

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Helltanz's notes: Yes I updated, no I haven't fixed, stream line the dialogue and descriptions and such, the previous chapters that will eventually be done but not today.

To answer there is a greater plot then just bashing Konoha, the swords mentioned play an important part, so does politics, and so do the advancements made in the Shinobi nations over the last couple of years.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato

Naruto stared at the village he reigned over. So long, it hadn't really been his idea to become a ruler.

"Hey Naruto-kun." The Grey haired medic nin greeted.

"Kabuto does Oto have something to say?" The blond shinobi inquired, he had been dealing with politics for quite a while now.  
"Not at the moment, I just wanted to say hi." Kabuto announced waving cheerfully.

They sat in silence for a while, Naruto trusted the medic nin, Orochimaru had the strangest of people working with him, but Kabuto was oddly honorable in his own way besides the medic ninja was also quite smart.

Arashi the name of the land, as it was in the beginning the killing of the previous Raikage had been because he had interfered with his desire to deal with in a permanent manner the Akatsuki and his other enemies at the time, eventually he had grown into the mantle of leadership.

The fox had liked widespread destruction and given the number of enemies the blonde had acquired well he had developed a bit of an affinity for the carnage of inflicting lots of destruction and wreaking havoc on the landscape of the elemental nations, it was like leaving a colossal reminder to the fools hey I was here, a big Fuck You to the egotistical shinobi who seemed to always lead his enemies.

The Red Storm, people had different ideas for why it was his nickname some said it was because of the fact his enemies blood fell like rain, others had suggested it was the strange red jutsu's he used, still others hypothesized it was his attire, more believed it was his handily dispatching of Sasori of the Red Sands.

Kabuto personally thought it was because civilians had the stupidest idea that giving Shinobi colorful and 'mystic' nicknames was cool.

Demon of the Mist, came to mind, though the Red Storm was an apt description of Naruto on a bad day, of course the medic nin thought it would probably be better to call him the Maelstrom of Death, because at least that more in line with Naruto's habit of utterly killing every enemy he got his hands on, and causing lots of explosions which left a lot of Shinobi and vegetation dead, cause animals were obviously smart enough to get the hell out of the Blonde's way.

In the modern shinobi world there were two types of shinobi the assault types and the stealthy types, technically you could do both but generally amounted to the fact on whether or not you left lots of bodies in your wake.

Kabuto was the later, in fact for the most part he didn't like killing, not to the extent Haku didn't like it however he really just didn't like cleaning up the mess a dead body left behind, Naruto on the other hand well he could send a giant tornado into an enemy outpost which would slice the goons up with chakra infused winds, and well in other words he didn't have to be stealthy having a near infinite supply of chakra would do that for a person, the medic nin supposed.

-

-

Kankuro was impressed the blonde's village had the greatest places ever, he was currently stuffing his face at a high class restraunt, it was a tower that moved of all things it was awesome, and best of all it was shiny so you could be sure no one was about to sneak up on you, and it had complete heating and air, so the temperature was just perfect to enjoy ones meal.

The puppeteer was so clad he was the diplomat, ha take that Temari, he thought smugly taking a bite out of his spiced cabbage.

Now all he needed to do was complete his plans, meaning getting an alliance, which had over the past years become much more important than in the past, gee I wonder why, with the Empire of the Storms.

Of course he also intended to suggest to Gaara that Sand invade and conquer the land of stone so as to expand their power base, after all the addition of a second major elemental affinity and all those jutsus would do the village a great improvement for its military power and standing amongst the other nations.

Besides there was a rumor that the Kusakage had insulted Orochimaru, and the Otokage was going to conquer that village, which meant the snake sage was going to likely have a severe boost in military power, which of course should make any one nervous, after their leader was the guy who claimed he wanted to become a god, or at the very least immortal, add into the fact he obviously had an ego complex the size of well, one of the great nations, well common sense said get stronger so he doesn't try it with your country in a few years.

-

-

The Samurai of Kaminari were quite alert noticed Sasuke, which was odd to him after all in his experience, i.e. the minor nations Samurai he had encounter on infiltration of some pompous Daimyos castle, and the incident with Gato when he was a kid, had seemed to indicate they were lazy slobs who spent their days writing poetry, a past time Sasuke found very disturbing what kind of grown man sat around writing poetry, especially the flowery kind.

Suffice to say fighting samurai who actually seemed to be competent with in their own castle was surprising to the young Uchiha.

Of course there was also the fact Naruto had stuck him with the strange guy with the swirl mask, just what he needed another person who shared Naruto's obsession with swirls, at least this one hadn't changed his name like Naruto had clearly done, no Uchiha would ever name their kid Naruto Uzumaki Spiraling Fish Cake, but Sasuke was certain Naruto would come around and begin acting like a normal Uchiha, after all he had the mangekyo so he couldn't be completely err… demented, it was probably just a result of a fall out with the Uchiha Elders, yes that must have been it, after all new evidence had suggested the old goats had apparently insulted Itachi, he still wanted to kick his brothers ask because he hadn't wanted his mommy to die, before the massacre so it obviously meant everything bad was their fault.

"Could you stop nodding emphatically?" Inquired his guide, "I knows it super cool here but its kind of creepy." The disguised, and bipolar, Madara remarked.

Sasuke blinked, oh dear how embarrassing. "Is this a garden?" He inquired,

"That's right," Replied the masked man, sounding ridiculously child like, sasuke quickly regretted his question as he soon learned his guide was way to cheery and droned on and on, and on about all the different types of plants

The Konoha Uchiha thought he was going to go crazy if he heard anything more about berries, "Uh was Naruto Being serious about not caring if some one were to annex the land of stone?" He inquired finally coming up with a distraction from the plants in the massive greenhouse.

"Hmm, yep"  
Of course the land of stones was uh currently in really bad shape, at least as far as its ninja force went, besides if the Ninjas did invade and try and conquer it there was a chance of an internal struggle between the Samurai, and if Konoha the fox had liked widespread destruction and given the number of enemies the blonde had acquired well he had developed a bit of an affinity for the carnage of inflicting lots of destruction and wreaking havoc on the landscape of the elemental nations, it was like leaving a colossal reminder to the fools hey I was here, a big Fuck You to the egotistical shinobi, succeeded, well it could very well push the conglomerate of neutral nations firmly into Arashi and Sui's sphere of influence, that kind of economic power would, well immensely bolster the economic power of the two shinobi super states.

Of course Sasuke had never received much in the ways of politics, except for the basic course given at the genin academy in Konoha, which was well, quite out of date given present state of the Elemental nations, and Sasuke merely had to suggest he thought it would be a good idea to conquer stone nation.

Which of course would immediately be accepted as brilliant, and given the still present feelings of enmity amongst the aging council against that nation well it wouldn't be to hard, of course it would have the consequence of how shall we say, stretching Konoha's forces a little thin.

There was also the fact Sasuke was becoming immensely jealous of the number of sword users in Naruto's country, he wanted his own nation damn it, and their weren't that many sword users in Konoha a clear deficiency that he the Great Uchiha Sasuke would have to remedy once he returned.

Tobi is a good boy, yes he is, Tobi is a good boy, I haven't killed the annoying egotistical spawn, yes Tobi is a very good boy,

-

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

The strange Hyuga, reincarnated demon dragon that he may have been, was bored, despite his family's attempts to prevent it from occurring, apparently he had a habit of doing dangerous stuff when he bored, well dangerous to any one with in a few hundred square acres.

Of course said family also happened to be trying to be discreet in doing it lets Hattori beat them senseless for bothering him, his mother's bloodline made his bone ridiculously hard, and he was as exemplified as a master of the Hyuga fighting style, jyuken, very agile on his feet.

The Lady Hokage sighed, she remembered Hattori, albeit she always thought Anko was crazier but, well she had been exposed to Orochimaru from a young age so that kind of negated it, seeing as the boy was a Hyuga, who didn't act like he had something shoved in a place where anatomically things should come out not go in.

Of course it was also very amusing to watch Jirayia go flying, like in three two one,

"Hi shrimp how ya been," The toad sage greeted bouncing around, after all shinobi due to their extensive chakra saturation aged slowly, after all the Sandaime had been pushing one hundred and was able to still fight on even ground with two hokage and the present kage of Oto.

"Good morning," Stated the Hyuga bored.

The third sannin, and generally considered the idiot of the group, went flying, right into the hot springs of Konoha.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted, "Get back here!" The medic ninja roared,

The toad sage reluctantly complied.

"Now Hattori what do you think of our ability if a war should break out," She asked while her old team mate reluctantly trudged away from the Onsen.  
"I will attempt to think of something nice to say at your funeral," He responded, in a monotone,

She scowled.

"Any helpful advice, kid?" Jiraiya questioned, "You know besides the obvious don't start a fight you can't win speech." The Sannin remarked.

Hattori paused before speaking, "I have nothing at this time, currently the vastly superior of equipment of Arashi and Sui are a major decisive advantage for them." He stated, "I do not believe you have Chakra armor do you?"

They shook their heads, before Jiraiya looked up, "Wait I think during the mission to Snow he may have brought back a set," He announced,

He glanced at the toad sage, "You do realize he has undoubtedly improved the armor several times over by now," commented the lavender eyed shinobi.

As this was going on several jonin were having some very private meetings about the nut jobs in charge of the village.

-

-

Arashi, Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato

Naruto glanced at the sky it would appear the eternal battle of the night would continue, this cold war would continue for a while.

For if it did end the world would change and not necessarily in a positive way, of course if Konoha managed to repair its sword of Heaven well that might well be a problem.

Then again that occurring was unlikely, and their other one was locked in the Shrine of the Uchiha Family, and well Itachi assured him that even the Mangekyo was unable to open the seal on the door.

Of course seeing as Naruto had not looked at the Seal he was unsure if the seal required the Mangekyo, some ancient seals had fairly long rituals required to open them, usually involving dancing, and well Sasuke didn't dance, he considered it embarrassing for some one of his 'status' to before such a girly pastime.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: Well like my other old Naruto stories this is kind of on hold but I thought since this one was finished I should post it, I hope it lives up to expectations.

-

-


End file.
